My love for you will remain
by maxixe
Summary: ...one shot...I love you and I always will, you know this.... But why?...REVISED..The original story is entitled SUICIDE...


**My love for you will Remain****

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I **DO NOT** own **neither CCS nor** do I intend of owning it soon, the only thing I own is **MY STORY** and some characters. So don't sue me.

* * *

_Though I chose death instead of pointless pain,  
Please forgive the manner of my leaving.  
My love and need for all of you remain. _

_I could not long such suffering sustain,  
nor would it long have held you from your grieving.  
Though I chose death instead of pointless pain,_

_I hope that choice will not my memory stain,  
nor lead you to be wroth at my deceiving.  
My love and need for all of you remain._

**Tomoyo's POV**

My pain is all trapped inside me never did I fear death for I know the only purpose in life is to die. As I walk through the garden everything becomes a blur, my mind is falling apart, my chest start burning in pain though I knew this was going to happen but even though it was so terrifying at the same time. My mind cried for mercy but, my heart cried for peace, I know for sure if I stay in this world I will never find the peace that I longed for, the peace I wanted, hoped and dreamed for. I looked at the sky again before falling onto the soft green grass covered in my own blood, as the cheerful memories spent with my friends with my family with Eriol flashed back. I could feel my eyes swelling with pain knowing how I, I Tomoyo Daidouji could cause this much pain in the near future, but I ignored the feeling and smiled imagining how I could live peacefully in the heavens above, I closed my eyes and took my last breath on this little planet called earth then I started falling, falling into the infinite abyss and this time I'm sure I will never return.

**Eriol's POV**

Smiling I walked happily to the Daidouji residence with flowers at hand and a box full of chocolates. I looked at the gate and rang the doorbell twice.

"Yes may I help you" A maid said through the speaker.

"I'm here to see Miss Tomoyo" Eriol happily said.

"Master Hiiragizawa it's you… The gates will be opened shortly" The maid chimed.

"Thank you!" Eriol cheerfully said.

The gates were opened and Eriol made him way into the house he saw Tomoyo's mom talking on the phone and greeted her with a bow.

"Eriol what a surprise, Tomoyo didn't say anything about you coming here" Sonomi said while covering the phone.

"I was thinking of surprising her." Eriol answered back, playing with the flowers he was holding.

"Well anyways it's nice to see you again. Tomoyo's out in the garden, okay!" Sonomi said happily, resuming her talk on the phone.

"Thank you madam" Eriol bowed again making his way to the back.

**NORMAL POV**

Eriol opened the door of the garden and stepped out. As he walked around looking for Tomoyo he slipped falling on the wet grass. He dipped his index finger into the liquid he slipped on and smelled it surprised by the smell. Getting up he started walking a little more in the dark garden.

**Eriol's POV**

"That smells…. No it can't be Urg… got to find out what's happening here." As I walked a little more I tripped falling face flat on the ground, I sat up turning my head around and saw something that looked like a body. Turning my body around I looked at the thing before me but, since it was dark I couldn't make out what it was or why it was there. I quickly got my cell from my pocket and illuminated the light toward it. Then I saw it, I saw it all. The body, the blood, and Tomoyo stabbed by a knife in her heart.

**------------------------------------------next day**

I looked at the almost perfect day ahead of me the sun was shining the birds were chirping, and everything seemed at peace. I wondered (How could everything be this peaceful when you're gone?). I looked at the letter in my hands and read it I cried then I thought, (All I have to do is pull the trigger and everything will be alright). Looking around I saw the cutter on my desk. Grabbing It I opened it and pointed it directly at my heart and began darting it towards me but, halfway through the process My hand stopped and I couldn't move. Literally I couldn't move I dropped the cutter when I felt someone hugging me from behind… I looked around but saw nobody there still holding the pink stationary, I whispered "Tomoyo" before I fell on the bed tears still streaming down my face.

**-----------------------------------------a years later**

**Eriol's POV**

I saw myself looking up to the sky again like a years ago as I looked at the same pink stationary I held long ago, memories came back yet I didn't cry anymore. I read the letter again and got another stationary this time blue with my handwriting and a single red rose and walked up to your gravestone. I looked at the sky once more before placing the letter and rose down. I smiled knowing everything will be fine, I remembered the way you used to smile as your eyes sparkled in the sun but most of the times I remembered you crying and in pain. Your suicide was never the answer to everything but I know you're happy. I bowed down saying a simple farewell. Then I walked away.

_**Dear Eriol,**_

_**By now you may think I'm pretty stupid not calling out when I had the chance, not reaching out for someone to spare my life. But you see I'm glad knowing I could be at peace I've wanted to end everything already but I never got the guts to do it so if I have the guts then better for me. I hated the way life treated me. I know I'm chickening out of Life, I know. I cant live up to the girl everyone wanted me to be. I can't go about the world as if everything was okay. My heart grieves at all the pain I suffer. I love you dearly but you must understand…. I need to go, I need to be free. I know by now you'll be suffering so badly because of me, and I'm sorry. Hey what's done is done… I love you and I will always love you, but not even you can sooth my pain... Keep safe Eriol and always remember no matter how difficult it may be I'm here, you're personal angel if I don't end up in hell hehehe. I will be waiting for you so until then….**_

_**Tomoyo**_

_**My dearest Tomoyo,**_

_**I know you know by now suicide wasn't the answer and you've caused so much pain… I know you know that… but I still love you and I'll always will. I hope I could have stopped your act but I couldn't I wasn't there. Was I ever even there Tomoyo? I love you dearly and I hope you know that there's so many people who love and care for you so why? I can't write anything else because it hurts a lot…. I just want to say….. I love you…. I mean it…. So until my life ends here I'll be counting the days when I'll see you again...**_

_**Love,**_

_**Eriol**_

_For only in you do I live again,  
woven like a wind into your weaving.  
Though I chose death instead of pointless pain,_

_I put to you the plea of the self-slain:  
To comprehend anguish past conceiving.  
My love and need for all of you remain_

_That all that I have been not be in vain,  
but blend into the earth of you're believing.  
Though I chose death instead of pointless pain,  
my love and need for all of you remain.

* * *

_

**_And I don't like putting too much details. Let your imagination flow…. Okay_** You know what no matter what the situation may be, never commit suicide because you'll regret everything. Just love life yah I know it sounds crappy but, really love and live life to the fullest no matter what don't coppy me. Till next time.** Review pls.** And leave e-mail address if you want updates on my story or just check my profile. Oh and just to tell yah I love yah… and if the stories crappy I'm sorry……..


End file.
